A Child In Need
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: "I thought that Guardians were supposed to help children in need," Jack scorned the others. "That isn't a child!" shouted Bunny, pointing a finger at the kid, "That is nothin' more than a shadow-sneaking ratbag and I'm goin' to job him for Easter!" Jack finds a child who needs help, but the Guardians don't like 'it' at all. Rated T to be safe. Requests welcome! Enjoy!
1. Thoughts and Bullies

**Hi! Thanks for giving this story a peak and I don't know what else to say so...hope you enjoy it!**

It had only been a little over a month since the night Jack's life had changed for the better. He was just minding his own business, when he was suddenly shoved in sack and tossed through a magic portal. After that, Jack was thrown into adventure that helped him find out who he was, achieve believers, and make new friends. Jack should have been overjoyed with the new life he had, but some thoughts always continued to hold him back.

Doubts like; I'm I really friends with the Guardians? Do they really care about me? What if I mess up again, will they kick me out? They had turned on me so fast at Easter. If I do something wrong will they hate me again? kept Jack from growing close with his fellow Guardians. While questions such as; What if the kids stop believing? What if Jamie and the others forget about me? Will I go back to being invisible? Will I disappear? made Jack scared to go back and find that the children had stopped believing in him.

But through all of his thoughts, there was one person that always came back to his mind, Pitch. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about Pitch. Even though he had tried to destroy the Guardians and plunge the world into fear, Jack couldn't help but feel bad for Pitch. He had only wanted to be believed in but the way he was trying to gain believers was wrong. That was why he had turned down Pitch in Antarctica. He didn't want to be feared. He wanted the kids to like him and play with him. Yet Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for Pitch when Jamie ran through him. He looked so sad and alone and Jack wanted to help him. But before he could Pitch ran off and the Guardians got in the way. And the worst part was Jack had let the Nightmares take Pitch. He saw how scared Pitch was and he knew that he should help, but Jack was scared that the Guardians would hate him. He had just gotten their trust back, he didn't want to lose it again. Jack tried to find Pitch and apologize, but the hole was gone and Pitch was nowhere to be found. Jack did his best to keep himself busy and his mind on other things. But his thoughts would somehow come back around to Pitch.

Jack knew he couldn't talk about it with the Guardians, they wouldn't understand. The kids were too young and they hated Pitch. Accept Sophie, she thought his name sounded funny. But the one person left, had never answered him back.

"Hey, haven't talked to you in while," Jack said, sitting on a roof in Burgess, "First I should say thanks for making me a Guardian and everything. It great having believers and being friends with the other Guardians," Jack smiled before looking down at his hands, "But I kinda need to ask for your help. I know it sound crazy but, every since I saw Pitch get taken by the Nightmares, I haven't stopped thinking about him. I feel bad for him and I even wish that I had helped him. I don't know if this is bad or not, but I could really use some advise," Jack looked back up at the Moon, "Everyone else will probably think I'm crazy and I would love to know what to do," Jack waited for a few minutes to see a sign that MIM heard him, "Well, just let me know when you can. I would like it if it was soon though," Jack stood up and grabbed his staff, "Talk to you later I guess," Jack gave MIM a small wave before hopping down to the street.

Jack enjoys quiet evenings in Burgess, where he can just roam the town without having a lot of people around, who could walk through him. But the quiet only lasted two minutes.

"AHHH Help!"

"No one's going to help you, monster!"

Jack stopped in his tracks.

""Let's beat him, then throw him off a cliff."

"Please, let me go!"

Jack knew two of those voices and third sounded like a child. Jack followed the voices to a dim alley. There were two boys around 20-25 holding what looked to be a small child.

"Why don't we have our fun with him, then give him to the Guardians. I'm sure they'd love to see him," said one of the boys. He had spiky, bright blonde hair with red tips. He was wearing shorts, an orange t-shirt, and flip-flops.

"Sure, but I've got a bone to pick with him," The other boy said. He had shaggy, brown hair and wore a green buttoned up collar shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Jarek! Leo!" Jack called out.

Both boys looked over and saw Jack walking towards them.

"Well if it isn't the little runt," said the blonde mockingly, "We came looking for you and found this piece of garbage instead," He yanked the child's arm and he cried out on pain.

"Look, I don't want to fight you two right now," Jack admitted, "So I suggest you let go of the kid and leave."

"Or what? You'll start crying like a baby again?" the blonde laughed.

"Good one," giggled the brown head.

"Look, pick on me not the kid," said Jack.

"Do you really think that just because you're a Guardian now, that you can order us around?" the blonde hissed.

"Jarek," Jack glared at the blonde, "I just want you let the kid go, then I'll leave."

"This isn't a kid!" Jarek shouted, "This is a monster with a death wish!"

The child whimpered and tried to pull away but the boys just pulled back.

"You have three seconds to get lost, before I turn you both into icicles," Jack threatened, pointing his staff at them.

"You don't have the guts," teased the brown head.

Jack simply pointed his staff and covered the brunette's feet in ice.

"Ahh," the boy cried out at the sudden ice, "Jarek,"

"Just melt it, Leo," Jarek hissed.

"I mean it, get lost!" demanded Jack, giving them a hard glare.

"Jarek, maybe we should go," said Leo, "He's a Guardian, let him deal with it."

Jarek looked back between Leo and Jack, "Fine!" growled Jarek, "You can have the dirtbag," Jarek shoved the kid back and he cried out in pain. "But just so you know, Frost," Jarek walked up to Jack, "Just because you're a Guardian now, doesn't make you invincible."

"I know, I'm just keeping kids safe from jerks like you," Jack shot back.

Jarek shoved past Jack and Leo followed close behind. Jack turned back, only to see kid hide behind a crate.

 **Good? Bad? Kinda short, but it's just something to spike your interest. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so I should have that done in a day or two(maybe three). Hope to see you there!**

 **PeterPanfan13**


	2. Gaining Trust

**I gave myself a limit of 3 days and I failed. Sorry about that, but I kept writing and writing and then I realized I made the chapter too long and I need to split it. Darn my inspiration all coming at once. Anyways, I'm so happy with how many people have already read this story! 181 views! AWEOSME!**

 **Thanks to; AyameKitsune, Cesia Rune, ChipiReads, DancingMirror77, Hame-goroPurinsesu, HanyouExoricistAlchemist48, Hellka777, Lady Angelus Niger, PeachtreeAmuto, Skypeoplephoenix732, Ugly-Duckling123, Water,Misty, Cupcakejenny,Trax369, yazmin 97, Ariimolukika, PlaidOtaku, and wolfmoon21 for Favoriting and following.**

 **Reviews(6 in 7 days!);**

 **Nj 50: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the motivation!**

 **PlaidOtaku: Me too!**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732: I thought someone would figure it out. I sometimes know stuff early on, but it is fun to see where the river flows.**

 **GirlFish: I'm so happy that you are interested in my OCs! I will have some more info on them later on!**

 **AyameKitsune: Here you go!**

 **Thank you all so much for checking this out and enjoy 'Gaining Trust'(Let me know if that name chapter works, I'm so unsure.)**

"Kid, are you alright?" Jack slowly walked towards the crate, "Hey, can you hear me?"

A small whimper came from the crate, "Please don't hurt me."

Jack was a bit thrown off by the request, "I, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You hurt the other person."

"You mean Leo with the ice?" questioned Jack, "It didn't hurt him. I was just trying to get them away from you," Jack moved closer, only to hear another whimper, "I won't hurt you," Jack backed away a little.

"That won't shoot me?" asked the child.

"You mean my staff?" asked Jack.

There was silence and what looked like some movement.

"I can't see you that well, so you need to tell me aloud," said Jack.

"Yes."

"Okay, here I'll put it over here," Jack tossed his staff a little ways from him, "Is that better?"

"Yes."

"Alright, now let's get you home," Jack moved closer, but the kid just cried out at him, "Okay, Okay," Jack moved back and sat cross-legged on the ground.

It was a few more minutes, before the child spoke again, "Why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want to leave you all alone," answered Jack, "I want to make sure you get home."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job to protect kids and make sure they're safe," Jack said proudly.

"Oh."

"Can you come out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll hurt me."

"No I won't," said Jack, "I just want to make sure you're alright."

"No."

Jack knew the kid must be young to be acting like this. That meant that gaining his trust might take a while. They stayed there in silence until, a quiet rumble came from the kid, followed by a small whine.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack.

"My tummy hurts."

"Oh, you might be hungry," pointed out Jack, "Do you want something to eat?"

"I don't know."

"How about this, I'll go get some food and you stay here until I come back?" suggested Jack, "Sound good?"

"You won't get the meanies again?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head, "I'll be back before you can say snowballs.

"Snowballs?"

"Haha, I'll be right back okay?" Jack slowly got up and retrieved his staff, "Stay right there, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good," Jack turned and went down the street to the Walmart.

He had some money with him and he figured out a while ago how to get food and pay for it, without anyone noticing. He grabbed a lunchable and two Hershey bars and used the self check out(he loved how convenient these machines were). He then went back to the alley.

"Hey kid," Jack called out, "I'm back. You still here?"

"Yes," the child answered, still behind the crate.

"Well, I have your food," Jack lifted up the plastic bag in his hand. He walked over to the same spot as before, set his staff away from him, and sat down, "So are you going to come and get it or do I have to bring it to you?"

Jack waited for an answer, but none came.

"I guess I'm bringing it to you," Jack stood up and walked over to the crate.

The kid gave out a yelp and Jack backed up.

"Okay, I'll just put it here," Jack placed the food near the crate and went back to his spot.

A small hand came out from behind the crate and pulled the food back.

"What is it?" asked the youth.

"A Lunchable," explained Jack, grabbing one of the chocolate bars, "You put the meat and cheese between the crackers and eat it."

"Oh," said the kid, followed by the sound of a wrapper opening.

Jack ate his Hershey bar, then waited till he thought the kids was done.

"So, can you tell me your name?" asked Jack.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hurt me."

"No I won't," insisted Jack, "I just don't want to go on calling you 'kid'."

"No."

"Okay," Jack huffed, "Well then, why don't you come out and then I can take you home?" suggested Jack.

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"Where home is."

"You don't? Do you remember what it looks like?"

"No. I don't remember any home."

"You can't remember?" Jack was starting to worry.

"No. I can't remember anything."

Uh oh, thought Jack, "You can't remember any family or friends?"

"No. I woke up in the trees and then I came here and…"

"And what?"

"I asked a lady to help me and she...she," the child started to stutter, "she walked through me."

"What?" Jack was shocked. He didn't know there were spirits younger than him.

"Everybody walked through me and...and," Jack could hear the kid beginning to cry, "No one heard me and...and then those two meanies found me and*snivel*I told them my name and they yelled at me and*hiccup*chased me. Then..*snivel*..then you came. And..*hiccup*..and.."

"Hey it's alright," Jack spoke softly, trying to calm the child down, "Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

"You*sniffle* will?"

"Yup," nodded Jack, "And it's getting late, so how about you come with me and we can figure this out tomorrow, k?"

"You won't hurt me?"

Jack let out a sigh, this kid really didn't trust people that easily, "You know what, I promise that I will never hurt you. And I've never break my promises."

"O...kay."

"Alright, now you can come out and we can exchange names," Jack watched as the child slowly walked out into the light.

It was a boy with messy, spiky black hair and grey-like skin. He wore all black clothing that was more on the ground than on him.

"Okay then, my name is Jack Frost," Jack said, trying to remember why the kid looked familiar.

"I'm…" the boy's mouth was moving, but he was too quiet to hear.

"I didn't quite hear you, speak a little louder."

"Pitch Black," the boy whispered.

 **Dun Dun Dun...how many of you saw that coming? I just had to write a child!Pitch story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out soon! Review and leave some suggestions you might have!**

 **PeterPanfan13**


	3. From the Alley to the Pole

**Wow...It's been almost 4 months since I last published anything...Sorry! I don't really know what happened, time just flew by. But I'm back I decided to work on this story first, since I left it with the bigger cliffhanger out of my other stories.**

 **Thanks to Alana33, AllureCrimson, Brightfire15, BrokenToy13, Caveman66, Cesia Rune, Daughter of Death and Magic, EmotionalDreamer101, LiveLaughLove102, NekogamiMiyu, Nice-Girl4Ever, NoraChroma, Oatmeal n Nuts, PoppyECM,6-13, Slayterz, SpadePirates4Eva, Starlitmagic, SweetLittleAnimeGirl, Zatiya, abyssofshame, rain614, Bluegirlassasin6444, DluxII, FireSenshi2, Hobbit13, KuroHime11219, Marvel fan 98, Meiyo12, atrum nemus, kgroppe, and peerainbowdog for following/favoriting.**

 **Reviews(my favorite part):**

 **peerainbowdog: Here it is.**

 **Slayterz: Thanks.**

 **EmotionalDreamer101: Thanks for all your thoughts, I loved them all!**

 **Lalaloo: You made me laugh so hard! That was the perfect reaction to the cliffhanger!**

 **HanyouExorcistAlchemist48: I know right!**

 **Water,Misty: Thank you.**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732: Ya, I didn't know what else to put. I love writing/reading about Jack's big brother side.**

 **PlaidOtaku: Thanks.**

 **AyameKitsune: Thank you.**

 **Thanks to everyone for supporting this story and without further ado enjoy 'From the Alley to the Pole'(Let me know if the name is okay or not)**

Jack didn't believe it at first, but then the kid looked up at him and Jack saw the golden eyes. Jack's own eyes went wide and his breath got caught in his throat. 'No way,' Jack thought, 'Pitch can't be a kid. How is that even possible.' He almost grabbed his staff to aim at 'Pitch', but then he noticed that the boy's eyes were full of fear. Jack couldn't attack him. Pitch looked like a scared little kid.

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned.

"I don't remember anything else," said Pitch, with his eyes to the ground and his fingers fidgeting with his too big clothes.

"Nothing?"

"I remember that I'm four and I'm a boy and I'm lost and I woke up in the trees," added Pitch.

"Did your head hurt?"

Pitch nodded.

'Okay, amnesia. Now what?' thought Jack, 'I can't just leave him here, he's not lying. I would know. Emma would try to lie to me when she was little to get me to play another round of hopscotch. I knew she was lying, yet I always ended up caving in.'

"Okay, ummm" Jack mumbled.

Pitch let out a yawn, then lifted a sleeve covered hand to his eyes and rubbed them. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"You tired?" asked Jack.

Pitch nodded, "A little."

"Well, I guess we should get going then."

"Where?"

"We can go to my room," suggested Jack, slowly standing up, "it's up at the North Pole."

Pitch gave Jack puzzled look, "Where Santa is?"

Jack looked at Pitch stunned, "You remember Santa?"

Pitch nodded.

"What about the Easter Bunny? Tooth Fairy? Sandman?"

Pitch nodded at each name, "Is that bad?"

"No, but how do you know them?"

"I think I have heard of them somewhere," shrugged Pitch.

"But you've never seen them?" questioned Jack, double checking to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"No, have you?"

"Ya, we're actually friends," said Jack, "And I have a room at Santa's Workshop."

Pitch's eyes seemed to get a little wider at the statement.

"Do you want to come and see it?"

"Really?" Pitch's voice expressed some excitement at the offer.

"Ya, you can stay with me at the Pole until we figure out your..um..memory problem."

Pitch nodded, with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Alright," Jack turned to grab his staff and saw the other chocolate bar,"Oh, this is for you," Jack pointed it Pitch.

"What is it?" asked Pitch.

"It's chocolate, here," Jack walked towards Pitch, only to have Pitch back away, "Oops," Jack slowly got down on his knees and extended the bar towards Pitch.

Pitch stared at Jack, who just smiled at him. Pitch warily approached Jack and took the Hershey bar. He took a small bite of it and his eyes lit up with delight.

"You like it," Jack deduced.

Pitch nodded, before taking another bite.

"Alright, let's get going then," Jack slowly stood up and held his hand out towards Pitch.

Pitch looked down and the chocolate and gave it a sad look. He then extended the candy to Jack.

"What's this for?" asked Jack.

"You want it back," Pitch said, looking at Jack's hand.

Jack followed his gaze, "Oh, I was just reaching for your hand."

"Why?"

"So I wouldn't lose you while we are walking."

"Oh, then I can keep this?"

Jack let out a chuckle, "Yup."

Pitch sheepishly held the chocolate bar to his chest and gave Jack his other hand, which was covered by his sleeve. They left the alleyway and walked through the forest.

When they got to the lake, Jack let go of Pitch's hand and knelt down next to a log.

"What are you doing?" asked Pitch.

"Getting a Snow globe," answered Jack, while opening up a section of the log.

"Why?"

"It's a portal to the North Pole," Jack picked up a Snow globe and turned to face Pitch. Only to let out a laugh and quickly quiet down.

Pitch tilted his head, "Why did you laugh?"

"You have a lot of chocolate on your face," Jack pointed out, before closing the log.

Pitch tried to look down at his face, making his eyes cross.

Jack chuckled, "Let's get to the pole, so I can clean you up," Jack threw the Snowglobe and a portal opened.

Pitch jumped and hid behind Jack.

"You okay?" Jack asked, with a smile.

"Do we go through that?" Pitch whispered.

"Yup, one of the fastest ways to the North Pole. It won't hurt or anything, don't worry."

"Okay."

Jack gently took Pitch's hand and led him through the portal.

They appeared in a bedroom, with a nightstand and bed to the left. To the right was a desk, chair, and a bathroom, with the door open. Opposite of Jack and Pitch was the door leading out into a hall, a dresser, a hamper, and a closed up fireplace. Behind them was a window, with a balcony. The walls were different shades of blue with snowflakes and the floor was split into five sections. Red and brown towards the door, more blue and white under/towards the dresser, shades of gold under/around the bed, green and spring like colors under/towards the desk, and pink, purple, and green towards the bathroom. In the center was a moon and different symbols between the colors and the moon.

"That felt funny," Pitch said, talking about the trip through the portal.

"Just a little," admitted Jack, "Let's get you cleaned up," Jack put his staff next to the bed and led Pitch into the bathroom.

Jack grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and got it wet. He then handed it to Pitch, who tried to clean his face. But Pitch only smeared the chocolate around.

"Here, let me help," Jack knelt down and helped clean Pitch off. Once finished, Jack threw the cloth into the hamper, "Now your clothes."

"They're big," Pitch pointed out.

"Yup," Jack walked over to the dresser and pulled out a blue, short sleeved shirt, "I don't have anything your size, but this should work for now," Jack put it down in front of Pitch and turned his back.

Pitch tried to take off his clothes, but there was too much fabric and he got stuck, "Help."

Jack turned round and awkwardly helped Pitch, who luckily had some right size underwear on, get changed. The shirt went below his knees and was big on the shoulders, making Pitch look like a kid in his parents clothes.

"Who's room is this?" asked Pitch.

"Mine," said Jack, while throwing the dark clothes in the hamper.

Pitch let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"You tired kiddo?" Jack asked.

Pitch nodded, "And I need to go potty."

"Okay, um," Jack looked around and found a box by his desk. He took it into the bathroom and placed it in front of the toilet, "Here you go," Jack stepped out of the bathroom and waited for Pitch. He heard a flush followed by the sink being turned on. Jack peaked in and found Pitch standing on the box, now in front of the sink, and washing his hands, "You're a smart kid, Pitch." Jack said.

Pitch finished and followed Jack to the bed.

"You can sleep on here," Jack told Pitch, before grabbing one of the pillows.

"But that's your bed," Pitch pointed out.

"I know, but I can sleep on the floor," Jack put the pillow on the floor and grabbed a blanket from the dresser.

"The floor is hard," said Pitch.

"I know, but I've slept in worse places," Jack stated, "I'll be fine," Jack helped Pitch onto the bed and watched as he slid under the covers.

"It's cold," said Pitch.

Jack grabbed the quilt from the end of the bed and pulled it up onto Pitch, "You good?"

Pitch nodded and let out another yawn.

"Goodnight Pitch," Jack said, settling down on to his makeshift bed. There was no reply and Jack saw that Pitch was already asleep, 'What am I going to do with Pitch,' Jack thought as he drifted off into sleep.

 **Alright...I've got some other stories to update, but I will get to work on the next chapter ASAP. Until then review and have a wonderful...however long it takes me to write the rest!**

 **PeterPanfan13**


	4. The Guardians Meet Pitch

**So I'm sitting here trying to find something funny/clever to say about me being missing. Such as 'I've finally dug my way out of a hole to the center of the earth' or 'I've busted through the wall of writers block' or 'I've beaten Reality in the boxing ring of life". But no matter what I say, that doesn't excuse the fact that I have not posted IN A YEAR! All I can say is; school, social life, and procrastination. I would like to thank my older followers for being patient and for my new followers for finding something to follow in this story.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AyameKitsune: That is a word I haven't heard yet. Thanks!**

 **PlaidOtaku: I know! Little!Pitch so much fun to write.**

 **SlayterZ: Yup. Jack and little!Pitch are so cute together.**

 **Aqua and Luna: Great to see you again! Glad you like this. I also read plot and angst filled stories and I do enjoy a break with some cutesy stuff. I haven't written any fluff yet and while this will have some stuff down the line, it's nice to just write cute and quiet moments. I am also going to do this with my sequel to 'A Gift for Jack'(which I need to finish that story so I can write the sequel).**

 **Guest: I'll do my best.**

 **bluefrosty27: I'm so glad that you liked this story! I have read your young!Pitch story and I loved it! I'm always so happy to have authors I like read my stories. I'll be sure to check out your other stories soon! :)**

 **Thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews! I hope that you enjoy 'The Guardians Meet Pitch'!**

Jack woke the next morning to a slight tapping on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to see Pitch sitting on the floor next to him.

"Good morning," said Jack, as he sat up and stretched, "you alright?"

"I'm hungry," mumbled Pitch.

"Well," Jack looked at the clock on his nightstand, "it is 9:30 am," Jack stood up and grabbed his staff, "Let's go and get some breakfast."

Jack held out his hand for Pitch, who stood and took hold of it. Jack led Pitch through the halls into the kitchen set aside for the Guardians.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Jack.

Pitch just looked around the kitchen then back at Jack.

"How about some cereal?"

Pitch nodded timidly. Jack guided him to the table and sat him in a chair. Then Jack made them each a bowl of cereal. They ate in silence before finishing their breakfast. Jack picked up the bowls and carried them to the sink. He took a glance at the clock, which read '10:01, June 1st'.

"June 1st…..something was happening today…." Jack stood there thinking for a bit before his face lit up with panic, "The meeting! Oh shoot!" Jack yelled, grabbing at his hair.

Pitch gasped, slid off his chair, and hid behind it. Jack looked over at him and his panic was replaced with worry.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"You yelled," whispered Pitch.

"Oh, sorry," said Jack, "It's just I forgot about the meeting and I gotta go and,"

'What about Pitch?' thought Jack. How was he going to explain this to the others? He didn't even know what had happened.

"You need to come with me."

"Why?" asked Pitch.

"Because my friends can help me figure out what happened to you," Jack grabbed his staff and stretched out a hand for Pitch.

"Are they nice?" Pitch asked.

"Ya, and they love kids."

Pitch took Jack's hand and they went to the meeting room, the quiet way away from the workshop. Best not to have Phil worry about a child being a the North Pole.

Once outside the room, Jack pulled Pitch to the side and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm going to talk to the others first, then I'll come and get you," explained Jack, "So stay here and I'll be right back, k?"

Pitch nodded and Jack went into the meeting room.

The room was large, with a high ceiling and tall windows on the right. To the left was a fireplace encompassed by a couch and two chairs. In the center was a long table where the other Guardians were already sitting. North at the head, with Tooth and Sandy to his left and Bunny and Jack's currently empty chair to his right.

"Ah! Jack!" called out North, "Good see you made it!"

"10 minutes late," remarked Bunny.

"Ya, you see I found...something," said Jack, standing a little ways from the table, "Do you mind if I start the meeting today?"

"Why?" asked Bunny.

"Well like I said, I found something and I think we need to discuss it," answered Jack.

The Guardians looked amongst themselves, before North gave Jack a nod.

"Okay," stated Jack, "I was walking around Burgess last night and I found...um...two spirits picking on a kid and,"

"What spirits?" asked Tooth.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter," Jack waved off, "Anyways, I got them to leave and the kid alone and well, he's not exactly...um...human."

"Vhat do you mean?" inquired North.

Just as Jack opened his mouth, one of the doors opened and revealed Pitch in the doorway. He looked behind him, before running over to Jack and grabbing his leg. Phil walked into the room, rambling about something in yetish.

North listened to Phil, before the yeti left the room. North looked over at Pitch, "Jack, is zat same child you vere telling us about?"

"Yes," answered Jack, looking down at Pitch.

"Vhat is he doing in vorkshop?" asked North.

"I couldn't leave him all alone." explained Jack, "He's like us. He's a spirit."

"What?" shouted the Guardians, jumping out of their seats.

Pitch gave out a yelp and clenched Jack's leg tighter.

"He can't be a spirit." exclaimed Bunny, "He's just a kid."

"Bunny's right." agreed Tooth, "Manny would never let a child become a spirit."

"Really?" questioned Jack, "What if MIM did this himself?"

"Zat is more unlikely." said North.

'What about me?' Jack asked himself. "Well anyways, he's a spirit and I just figured that we should keep an eye on him. And make sure that he is safe." stated Jack.

"I suppose you're right." said Tooth, "It's just strange that someone so young would be a spirit." Tooth flew closer to Jack and Pitch, "He looks familiar."

Pitch stood next to Jack, while still holding on to his leg, and shyly looked at Tooth.

"Ya he does." agreed Bunny, walking over to and standing next to Tooth.

North and Sandy joined them, causing Pitch to return to hiding behind Jack. Bunny's eyes widened with recognition, before narrowing in anger.

"I know those eyes," Bunny said, gritting his teeth, "that's Pitch!"

"What?" shouted the other Guardians.

Pitch let out a whimper at the loud voices.

"Don't yell." said Jack, "You're scaring him."

Bunny looked at Jack with a dumbfounded face, "We're scaring him?"

"Jack, why did you bring Pitch to Pole?" asked North.

"I thought that we should help him with whatever happened to him." answered Jack.

"Well that shows how mad as a cut snake you are." scoffed Bunny, slowly moving closer to Jack and Pitch.

"I thought that Guardians were supposed to help children in need." Jack scorned the others.

"That ain't a child!" shouted Bunny, pointing a finger at Pitch, "That is nothing more than a shadow sneaking ratbag and I'm gonna job him for Easter!"

Bunny made to grab Pitch, but Jack held out his staff and blocked him. Pitch let out a loud cry, before running towards the windows, and hiding under a table. Bunny tried to go after him, only to have Jack continue to stand in front of him.

"Get out of my way," threatened Bunny.

"No, I will not let you hurt a kid," Jack countered.

"That ain't a child,"

"Yes he is," interrupted Jack, "Something happened to Pitch and now he is a child. He can't remember anything and even worse he woke up all alone in world where no one can see him. And when someone did see him they bullied him! He is lost and afraid and he needs help! And the fact that you four won't give him a chance is frustrating and I don't want any of you to even try to hurt him in any way! Understood."

Jack gave each one of the Guardians a good hard look, before walking towards Pitch. He stopped midway and turned back to the Guardians.

"I'm sorry that I blew up like that," Jack apologized, looking down at his feet," I just want to help this kid regardless of who he is." Jack gave them a small smile and walked over to Pitch.

 **And that seems like a good place to stop. I'm going to work on updating on a few of my other stories and then return to this one. Hopefully now that my life has slowed down I can work more on my writing. Please review and give me some fuel for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

 **PeterPanfan13**


End file.
